Aveu
by Clarounette
Summary: L'histoire débute juste à la fin de Justice for all. Phoenix Wright et Benjamin Hunter apprennent à gérer leurs sentiments. Attention: yaoi! Phoenix et Benjamin appartiennent malheureusement à Capcom... Mais je les volerai un jour! :D
1. Le premier pas

Moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le procès Engarde et le départ de Franziska. Quelques jours pendant lesquels Benjamin Hunter avait soigneusement évité Phoenix Wright.

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa "grande soeur" à l'aéroport l'avait amené à réfléchir à nouveau à ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de les expliquer clairement à Franziska, mais il en avait tout de même dit plus qu'il n'avait souvent osé se l'avouer à lui-même. De plus, voir l'avion décoller l'avait chamboulé. "_Et si je repartais sans lui avoir parlé...?_" L'idée l'avait horrifié. Il n'était pas revenu jusqu'ici pour abandonner dans la dernière ligne droite.

Il avait mis à profit ces quelques jours pour mûrir sa décision. Et ce soir, il se trouvait enfin devant la porte du Cabinet d'avocat Wright & Co, le coeur battant, mais résolu. Il sonna.

"Entrez!" cria Maya.

Benjamin pénétra dans les locaux de son ami et rival. Son regard tomba sur la jeune femme. Des ombres légères bordaient encore ses yeux, mais ceux-ci pétillaient à nouveau d'énergie, comme avant.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle Fey." Il salua en hochant la tête. "Je suis ravi de constater que vous vous êtes bien remise de votre kidnapping.

- Merci, monsieur Hunter. C'est grâce à Nick." Elle ponctua sa remarque d'un grand sourire. "Oh! Vous êtes sûrement venu pour le voir!

- Je..." commença-t-il, mais Maya ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

"NIIIIIIIIIIICK!" hurla-t-elle. Benjamin sursauta.

Phoenix était assis derrière son bureau, faisant tourner son fauteuil. Il regardait alternativement la vue de sa fenêtre et les papiers qu'il avait à remplir concernant son dernier procès. "_Trop de paperasse. Je déteste ça. Ça me ferait presque regretter d'être avocat._"

Soudain, il entendit le cri de Maya. Il fut un instant pétrifié. Une image terrifiante avait envahi son esprit: un homme vêtu de noir et cagoulé avait saisi son assistante et tentait de l'emmener de force. Puis il réalisa qu'il devait agir et se leva brusquement, manquant renverser son fauteuil. Il traversa son bureau en courant. "Maya!" appela-t-il.

Il stoppa net en franchissant la porte. Maya souriait, et Hunter se tenait à ses côtés. Il soupira de soulagement.

Quand Phoenix entra dans la pièce, Benjamin se rendit compte instantanément de la terreur qui le secouait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son front était perlé de sueur. "_Cette histoire l'a vraiment traumatisé_", songea-t-il. "_Pauvre Phoenix..._"

Quand il eut repris quelque peu ses esprits, Phoenix se souvint des vagues notions de politesse qu'il maîtrisait, notamment celle suggérant de saluer quelqu'un quand on le voyait pour la première fois de la journée.

"Bonsoir, Hunter.

- Bonsoir Wright.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite?

- Je souhaitais te parler... seul à seul..."

Phoenix fronça les sourcils. "_Ça doit être particulièrement important s'il se donne la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Peut-être une prochaine affaire?_" Il se tourna vers son assistante. "Maya..." commença-t-il.

Elle l'interrompit: "Nick, je vais faire le tour du quartier. Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas encore repéré tous les bons restaurants du coin. Je devrais en avoir pour..." Elle réfléchit, scrutant le visage de l'avocat de la défense, passant à Hunter, puis revenant sur Phoenix. "... une bonne heure. A plus tard, les avocats! Ne travaillez pas trop!" Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau comme une tornade et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Chacun des deux hommes était désagréablement conscient de la présence de l'autre. Ils regardaient un peu partout dans la pièce, notant des détails parfaitement insignifiants qu'ils allaient s'empresser d'oublier, faisant tout pour éviter de se dévisager l'un l'autre. C'est Phoenix qui prit la parole en premier. "Suis-moi!" dit-il en précédant Benjamin dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et Hunter prit place en face de lui. Le côté formel de cette situation contrastait avec le caractère personnel de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et cela achevait de le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?" lui demanda Wright, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Benjamin évitait de croiser son regard bleu et franc, les yeux rivés sur le sol moquetté du bureau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se lança, hésitant.

"Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas encore révélé la raison de mon départ, il y a un an. La principale raison."

A l'évocation de la disparition de son ami, un an plus tôt, Phoenix fronça les sourcils. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'était donné la mort, et il avait été dévasté. En réfléchissant bien, il avait fini par se dire que le suicide ne pouvait pas être une solution pour Benjamin Hunter, et que celui-ci avait dû tout simplement plier bagage. Son départ lui avait causé un immense chagrin, vite remplacé par un sentiment de trahison et d'abandon.

Il attendit la suite.

Les joues de Benjamin se colorèrent légèrement. "La principale raison, c'est toi."

Phoenix se sentit soulagé et l'exprima en poussant un soupir. "Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit! Je t'ai fait perdre le premier procès de ta carrière, tu as été pris de doute sur le sens du métier d'avocat de l'accusation, et tu es parti pour faire le point. Rien de nouveau." Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Benjamin réalisa que l'esprit borné de Phoenix allait rendre sa tâche plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire part de ses sentiments de but en blanc. "Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'était à cause des sentiments inutiles qui m'assaillaient, après nos retrouvailles...

- J'imagine, oui. Quinze ans sans se voir, et on se retrouve adversaires au tribunal. Moi-même j'ai été assez troublé, même si je m'y étais préparé."

Benjamin commençait à être énervé par l'incapacité de Wright à comprendre le message qu'il tentait de faire passer. "Souviens-toi, quand je suis revenu, je t'ai dit que la haine que tu me vouais n'était pas partagée...

- Encore heureux! Je t'avais sauvé la vie moins d'un an auparavant, quand même!"

Hunter se dressa de son fauteuil, le souffle court, et frappa des deux mains sur le bureau. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. "Bon sang, Wright, essaye de faire marcher ton cerveau pour une fois!

- Comm-" Tout à coup, quelque chose se mit en place dans la tête de l'avocat, avec un clic qu'il aurait pu jurer que Benjamin avait entendu. "_Des sentiments... pas de haine... pour moi..._"

Hunter observa les traits de son ami se modifier sous le coup de la compréhension: ses yeux s'étaient légèrement agrandi, sa bouche s'était entrouverte et il avait laissé tomber ses mains le long de son corps. "_Il a enfin saisi..._" pensa-t-il en se rasseyant. Il attendit la réaction de Phoenix.

Celui-ci se mit à balbutier: "Je... t-tu... m-m-m-mais..."

Bien qu'il ait passé le cap le plus difficile, Benjamin n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer ses sentiments sans passer par des circonvolutions syntaxiques. "Oui, Wright, ce que j'éprouve pour toi est bien plus que de l'amitié" annonça-t-il sur le ton qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour établir des faits au tribunal. "_C'est ça, mon mécanisme de défense face à la gêne?" _songea-t-il amèrement. "_Plutôt pathétique._"


	2. La confession

Phoenix ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, laissant la nouvelle s'installer lentement dans son esprit plutôt embrouillé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.

Benjamin, de son côté, ayant avoué le plus dur, avait maintenant besoin de s'épancher.

"Après mon acquittement, je sentais bien que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Cela avait dû prendre des mois, mais ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'en ai eu conscience. J'étais toujours terriblement embarrassé chaque fois que je me trouvais en face de toi. Je me surprenais, pendant les longues nuits de travail au bureau, à penser à toi, à me demander si tu étais en train de dormir, quels rêves tu faisais... Pendant le procès de Lana Skye, c'était pire que tout. Je me retrouvais à nouveau accusé de terribles méfaits, conspué, et j'étais vulnérable. Et tu étais encore à mes côtés, me soutenant, t'inquiétant pour moi."

Il soupira et s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil.

"Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais pu t'avouer mes sentiments, de peur que tu me rejettes. C'était la première fois que j'étais attiré par un homme. En plus, professionnellement parlant, tu étais – et tu es toujours – mon rival. Alors j'ai décidé de couper les ponts et de repartir à zéro en Europe. Le message que j'ai laissé..." Le visage de Phoenix se tendit. "... était plus pour moi que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Je devais "mourir" pour renaître ailleurs. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences, surtout pas à ce que tu pourrais ressentir. Je suis désolé."

Il fit une pause et observa l'avocat. Il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci écoute son discours avec attention, qu'il comprenne toutes les implications de ses paroles, mais il avait besoin de parler.

"Je suis entré dans un petit cabinet d'avocats à Paris, et je me suis plongé dans le travail à corps perdu. Mais je n'arrivais pas à te chasser de mes pensées. Rapidement, j'en suis venu à m'inquiéter pour toi: tu as le don de t'attirer la sympathie de témoins pas toujours convenables" releva-t-il sarcastiquement en souriant. "J'ai donc repris contact avec Tektiv pour avoir des nouvelles. J'ai suivi tes procès de loin. J'ai appris par le brave inspecteur que tu étais confronté à Franziska Von Karma. Je connais bien ses méthodes, et pendant le procès Galactica, je me suis douté qu'elle allait te donner du fil à retordre. J'ai donc demandé à Tektiv de t'aider un peu en te faisant parvenir certaines pièces à conviction. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je voulais être à tes côtés pour t'aider en personne, sans passer par un intermédiaire. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris le premier avion à l'annonce du verdict. La suite, tu la connais."

Benjamin avait la gorge sèche et l'impression d'avoir parlé pendant des heures. Il attendit patiemment les premières paroles de Phoenix.

Wright écoutait distraitement ce que lui disait son ami. Il se repassait mentalement le film de ses quinze dernières années. C'est vrai, sa vie avait tourné autour de Benjamin Hunter. Les plus grandes décisions qu'il avait prises avaient un lien plus ou moins étroit avec lui, comme celle d'abandonner ses études d'art pour devenir avocat. C'était certainement la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais était-ce de l'amour, celui qui donne des papillons dans l'estomac, celui qui fait tourner la tête?

Ce dont il avait envie, quand il était en compagnie de Benjamin, c'était d'une bonne poignée de main, une bière, une tape dans le dos. L'idée d'annoncer cela à son ami, alors que celui-ci s'était ouvert à lui avec honnêteté, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac et un début de migraine.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. "_Je suis persuadé que le gifler lui ferait moins de mal que ce que je vais faire maintenant_", songeait-il.

"Écoute, Hunter. Je suis désolé, je tiens beaucoup à toi... mais comme ami."

Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel Phoenix observa Benjamin. Quand celui-ci se mit à sourire doucement, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Les yeux de son ami exprimaient l'exact contraire de son sourire. "_Je crois que je viens de lui briser le coeur_."

Il se sentit coupable de ne pas partager les sentiments de Hunter. Il était certain qu'il n'allait lui-même pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

"Je sais, Wright. Je ne te mentirai pas en disant que je n'avais pas un peu d'espoir, mais je me doutais de ta réponse." Il se leva de son fauteuil.

"J'avais besoin de me soulager de mon fardeau, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai fait qu'ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur tes épaules. J'en suis vraiment désolé."

Sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil à Phoenix, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je vais retourner à Paris. Je ne t'importunerai plus."

Phoenix mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui se passait, ce qui allait arriver. Benjamin allait à nouveau sortir de sa vie, l'abandonner. Il se précipita à sa suite et lui saisit le bras.

"Et notre amitié, c'est tout ce qu'elle représente pour toi? Tu me laisses encore?"

Hunter se retourna vers son ami. Il lut dans le regard de celui-ci sa profonde détresse. Il flancha. Il posa sa main sur celle de Phoenix. "S'il te plaît, Wright. Ne rend pas ceci plus difficile. Je ne veux pas vivre avec de faux espoir, mais je ne veux pas non plus te faire souffrir."

Phoenix resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de Hunter sans dire un mot.

D'un mouvement fluide, presque félin, le procureur glissa un bras autour de la poitrine de son ami, son autre main saisissant le cou de celui-ci, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Phoenix se figea. Les lèvres de Benjamin étaient douces et chaudes, son baiser tendre. "_Je ne veux pas le voir partir à nouveau. Est-ce le seul moyen de le retenir?_" se demandait-il. Il ferma les yeux et goûta les lèvres de son ami. Il essaya de faire passer dans ce baiser toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Surpris , Benjamin se détacha et plongea son regard dans celui de Phoenix. "Wright, si tu ne résistes pas, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler." Son visage était rosé, ses yeux brillaient et son souffle était court.

Phoenix se posa un instant la question: "_Suis-je prêt à tout pour qu'il reste?_" Il ferma les yeux et, sans chercher de réponse, passa ses bras autour du cou de Benjamin et approcha son visage.


	3. La concession

Hunter vola les lèvres de son ami pour la deuxième fois, bien plus sauvagement. Il entrouvrit la bouche et glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de Phoenix. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et ouvrit sa bouche pour l'accueillir. Il caressa cette langue étrangère, curieuse, avec la sienne. Il ne se posait plus de questions et se laissait porter par ses sensations: un corps chaud contre le sien, des bras qui l'enlaçaient, une bouche qui l'explorait. Il sentit le tiraillement familier de ses entrailles. "_Mon dieu, je désire cet homme..._" pensa-t-il.

Hunter était envahi de doutes et essayait de résister à la tentation. Mais Phoenix acceptait son étreinte et il avait tellement envie de lui! Il laissa échapper un long gémissement qui résonna dans la gorge de Wright. Les vibrations leur donnèrent à tous deux la chair de poule. L'avocat sentait contre sa cuisse la preuve patente du désir que son ami avait pour lui. "_Si je continue, je suis en danger_", pensait-il, mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il était même excité à l'idée que quelqu'un, quelque soit son sexe, puisse le désirer à ce point. Il plongea sa langue plus profondément dans la bouche de Benjamin.

Celui-ci abandonna alors toute retenue. Il retira la veste de Phoenix et la jeta à terre, puis déserra sa cravate avec des gestes maladroits, enfiévrés. Il interrompit leur baiser pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou de l'avocat. Il déboutonna rapidement la chemise blanche de son ami. Il passa ses mains sous le tissu immaculé, caressant son torse, ses épaules, son dos. Il fit glisser la chemise. Benjamin embrassait chaque parcelle du corps de Phoenix ainsi découverte. Il goûtait sa peau, s'émerveillait de sa douceur.

Phoenix tourna légèrement la tête pour laisser libre accès à Benjamin dans son lent travail d'exploration. L'avocat ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les effets que provoquait cette bouche gourmande sur sa peau nue. Le souffle chaud de son ami lui donnait des frissons et la chair de poule. Ses mains semblaient incapables de se satisfaire du tissu délicat de la veste de Hunter et préféraient s'attarder sur le moindre morceau de peau découverte: son cou, ses mains, son visage. Une longue plainte lui échappa quand les dents de Benjamin se posèrent sur son téton gauche. "_Je n'aurais jamais pensé être aussi sensible._"

Benjamin fit courir sa langue autour du téton durci, puis réserva le même traitement au second. Il goûta avec plaisir le bruit que fit Phoenix. "_Est-ce qu'il devine seulement à quel point ses gémissements sont excitants..._" Il lécha la peau tendue du ventre plat de Phoenix. Il sentait les tremblements qui l'agitaient sous ses caresses. Le renflement qui apparaissait à son entre-jambe lui signifiait que ses actions avaient un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Il défit la ceinture de Phoenix tout en continuant à lécher le torse de l'avocat. Benjamin fit glisser le pantalon à ses pieds. Le boxer-short de son ami ne cachait rien de son excitation. Il réfléchit un instant: "_Je ne veux pas l'effrayer ou lui faire mal, mais aucun de nous n'a l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là..._" Il ne restait qu'une solution. Il posa un genou à terre devant Phoenix et fit descendre le sous-vêtement, libérant son pénis en érection.

Wright sentit son sang bouillir quand il vit Benjamin tracer des figures invisibles avec sa langue sur son ventre. Mais il faillit s'évanouir quand il comprit ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait terriblement envie de regarder, mais il avait peur de jouir dès l'instant où il verrait le visage de Hunter à ce niveau de son corps.

Il ne put empêcher un gémissement profond quand Benjamin passa la langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe. Il le regarda, effaré et ravi à la fois, prendre son pénis dans sa bouche. Il réalisait à quel point Benjamin était beau. Son visage était auréolé de cheveux argentés et soyeux. Ses longs cils clairs jetaient des ombres sur ses pommettes. La peau laiteuse de ses joues était légèrement marbrée de rose. La vue de ses lèvres, brillantes et très rouges suite à leurs baisers, posées sur la peau sensible de son sexe, était terriblement excitante.

Puis il ferma les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur ses sensations.

"_J'espère que je me débrouille pas trop mal_", pensa Hunter. Le plus difficile consistait à éviter tout contact avec ses dents. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser Wright.

Il passa sa langue sur le gland puis commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Sa main gauche reposait sur la hanche de Phoenix et de la droite il caressait ses testicules et la base de son sexe. L'oreille tendue, il guettait la moindre réaction de son ami pour réajuster la pression de sa langue ou de ses lèvres.

Quand il sentit une main se glisser dans ses cheveux, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine et il ne put empêcher un soupir de contentement.

Wright sentait qu'il devait faire un geste, non pas pour encourager, mais parce qu'il voulait exprimer les émotions et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Benjamin. Il fut submergé par l'envie de le toucher. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure argentée, caressa sa tête, effleura sa joue avec son pouce.

Tout à coup, cette caresse buccale ne fut plus suffisante. Il lui fallait plus d'intimité avec Hunter, il voulait le sentir contre lui.

Il repoussa celui-ci. "Stop!"

Benjamin leva un regard à la fois effrayé et perplexe vers Phoenix. "_J'ai sûrement été trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'imposer à lui comme ça? Je suis vraiment stupide._" Il s'accabla ainsi mentalement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains de son ami sur ses épaules, lui faisant signe de se lever.

Quand ils furent à nouveau face à face, Phoenix ne perdit pas une seconde et ravit les lèvres de Benjamin. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et sans détacher sa bouche de celle de Hunter, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements puis entreprit de déshabiller son ami. "_Ami... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit encore juste un ami._" Comment devait-il penser à lui: un partenaire? Un compagnon? Un amant? "_Ce que je sais, c'est que je le veux._"


	4. L'abandon

Nus comme au premier jour, debout l'un en face de l'autre, suffisamment proches pour sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage, ils étaient tout deux envahis d'émotions que les mots n'auraient pas suffit à exprimer. C'est leurs corps qui allaient parler pour eux.

Phoenix avait besoin de sentir une peau chaude et douce contre la sienne. Il enlaça Hunter, collant son torse à celui du procureur. Puis il approcha le reste de son corps, et leurs pénis en érection se frôlèrent. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. Phoenix saisit alors leurs deux membres et commença à les caresser l'un contre l'autre. La sensation était grisante, mêlée à celle de leurs langues qui dansaient une valse endiablée. Autant de proximité bouleversait Phoenix. "_Comme si on ne faisait plus qu'un, qu'on se fondait l'un dans l'autre_" pensait-il. Il sut alors qu'il lui en fallait encore plus: il voulait sentir Benjamin en lui, dans ses entrailles.

Hunter sentait Phoenix vibrer, frémir, trembler, et il ne pouvait que lui renvoyer les mêmes émotions. La main puissante et douce à la fois de son ami sur son pénis lui procurait un plaisir intense. "_L'homme que j'aime m'accepte, veut de moi, me caresse..._" Des larmes de bonheur menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux. Puis Phoenix brisa leur étreinte.

Deux paires d'yeux brûlants de passion se répondaient sans une parole. Deux poitrines masculines fermes et finement musclées se soulevaient et redescendaient au même rythme. Deux pénis fermement érigés, gonflés de désir, se faisaient face. Cet instant figé dans le temps sembla se prolonger sur de longues minutes. L'attente était insoutenable pour les deux hommes, mais ils savaient qu'au moment où le temps reprendrait son cours, leurs vies changeraient pour de bon.

Cette fois encore, c'est Phoenix qui prit l'initiative. Il savait que Hunter n'oserait pas aller plus loin s'il ne lui donnait pas un signe fort.

D'un geste pressé mais délicat et prévenant, il poussa Benjamin et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Puis il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de celles de son ami. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Hunter et reprit leur baiser. Cette fois, les mouvements de sa langue étaient plus lents, plus mesurés, reflétant la sérénité qui l'avait envahi quand il avait pris sa décision.

Il avait eu des petites amies au collège, puis au lycée. Il y avait eu aussi Dahlia à la fac. Il n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question de son orientation sexuelle. Tout s'était toujours fait naturellement. Quand sa petite amie du moment, en première, lui avait proposé d'aller plus loin, il ne s'était pas posé de question non plus. Il avait connu charnellement d'autres filles par la suite. Depuis qu'il était devenu avocat, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer à sa vie sentimentale. Cela faisait donc un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation, mais cela ne lui manquait pas plus que ça.

Il n'avait de toute façon jamais pensé aux hommes comme à une possibilité. Il se demandait maintenant si ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'occasion. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, dans les bras de Benjamin, son désir était une évidence. Était-ce uniquement parce que c'était Hunter?

Phoenix fit courir ses lèvres dans le cou de son ami, le léchant ici ou là, mordillant parfois. Il avait glissé deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de Benjamin et caressait sa langue. Son autre main parcourait le torse du procureur.

Benjamin avait les yeux mi-clos. Les lèvres de Phoenix le brûlaient, il avait l'impression de fondre comme un glaçon sous sa langue. Il lécha et suça avidement les doigts que celui-ci avait glissé dans sa bouche, puis ils disparurent. Il les sentit alors, humides de salive, se refermer sur son sexe. Il gémit.

"_Je lui fais confiance. Il ne me fera pas mal_" songeait l'avocat quand il descendit très lentement sur le pénis de Benjamin. Il était parfaitement détendu et sûr de son choix, et cela lui fit moins mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu. La sensation était incroyable, autant physique que mentale: il était conscient du cadeau qu'il offrait à son amant, et il souhaitait que cet instant soit magique. Il ne cessa son lent mouvement de descente que quand il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Hunter ouvrit soudainement les yeux et regarda Phoenix. Son visage était serein, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte. Cet homme, qu'il aimait plus que tout, était en train de s'empaler sur lui. Son étroitesse était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les rapports humains. Dans toute son enfance, il n'y avait eu qu'avec Paul et Phoenix qu'il avait vraiment eu envie de nouer des relations plus solides, et cela s'était fini très vite... trop vite. Par la suite, sous l'égide de Manfred Von Karma, tout sentiment avait été relégué au second plan, seules importaient la réussite et la victoire. Il avait pourtant perdu sa virginité à quinze ans avec une voisine, mais cela avait surtout été un acte de rébellion. Depuis, il n'acceptait une présence féminine dans son lit que quand la solitude était insupportable.

Et puis il y avait eu les retrouvailles avec Phoenix. Avait-il idéalisé la période de son enfance qu'il avait passée à ses côtés? C'était possible, surtout qu'elle avait été son dernier rayon de soleil avant les ténèbres dans lesquelles l'avait plongé Von Karma. En tout cas, ces retrouvailles avaient remis en cause tout ce qu'il avait battit jusque là. Si ce bouleversement avait été extrêmement ennuyeux au départ, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il en avait besoin. Il s'était senti comme un homme en train de se noyer à qui on offre un peu d'oxygène. Il avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance pour cet homme qui l'avait sauvé de ses démons. Et cette reconnaissance s'était muée en amour. Quand il avait réalisé ses sentiments, il avait aussi découvert qu'il était capable de désirer, et cela l'avait surpris.

Il l'était tout autant de se retrouver là, avec Phoenix dans ses bras, plongé au plus profond de lui. Il crut un instant qu'il allait éclater en sanglots, submergé par ses émotions.

Une fois à l'aise dans cette position, Phoenix commença à remonter lentement, avant de redescendre presque aussitôt. La sensation était intense. Il se faisait pénétrer, il était envahi par Benjamin. "_Mon dieu, c'est si bon..._" Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant. Il put y lire le flot d'émotions qui courait à travers lui, et il savait que son propre regard devait en dire autant. Il se pencha doucement, les yeux toujours ouverts, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hunter. Il appuya ses bras sur les épaules du procureur et entreprit un délicat mouvement de haut en bas.

De peur de lui faire mal, Benjamin n'osait bouger. Il désirait plus que tout que Wright puisse aller à son rythme. Mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et que sa jouissance serait extrême. Il saisit alors le membre de Phoenix et le masturba en rythme avec les va-et-vient de l'avocat. Les muscles de Wright se resserrèrent et Benjamin ne put contenir ses gémissements. Ils s'amplifièrent à mesure que les mouvements de Wright se faisaient de plus en plus rapides. Il sut enfin qu'il était tout proche de l'orgasme et saisit les lèvres de son amant afin d'étouffer le cri qui n'allait pas manquer de lui échapper.

Phoenix accéléra encore. Il était atteint de frénésie. Il lui semblait qu'il fallait qu'il jouisse vite ou il allait perdre conscience, la raison, ou les deux. La tête lui tournait. Tout son sang avait été redirigé vers son bas-ventre. La main de Benjamin était ferme et énergique. Quand celui-ci l'embrassa, il jouit. Ce fut comme une explosion dans ses entrailles. Il avait envie de hurler à pleins poumons. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et ses mains s'enfoncèrent comme des griffes dans les épaules du procureur.

Benjamin sentit les contractions de Phoenix, et cela l'envoya au septième ciel.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, Phoenix se retira mais resta assis sur Hunter, incapable de briser leur étreinte. Il appuya son front contre celui du procureur. Celui-ci, satisfait et essoufflé, luttait pour retenir ses larmes de bonheur.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis leur premier baiser, et briser le silence terrifiait les deux hommes. Ils craignaient que les premières paroles qu'ils prononceraient soient incongrues et mettent fin brutalement à leur contentement. Mais le silence devenait oppressant et il fallait que l'un des deux dise quelque chose.

C'est Benjamin qui se décida le premier. "Merci", souffla-t-il.

Phoenix s'écarta de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux. "Non, merci à toi. C'était..." Il rougit. "... incroyable..." Cela fit rougir Benjamin.

Il observait l'avocat. Des gouttes de sueur huilaient sa peau hâlée. Quelques mèches de cheveux noir de jais collaient à son front et ses joues. Ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles étaient rougies et enflées. "_Il est magnifique après l'amour..._"

L'illusion fut rompue quand Phoenix afficha son habituel sourire imbécile. "Il y a une petite salle-de-bain attenante à mon bureau avec une cabine de douche. Ça te dit?" demanda Wright.

Benjamin baissa les yeux et regarda le liquide blanchâtre qui maculait son abdomen. "Je suis partant."

Ils se levèrent. Hunter remarqua la démarche étrange de Phoenix qui témoignait de leurs récentes activités et pouffa dans sa main. "_Je t'aime_" pensa-t-il.


	5. Encore

La cabine était très vaste, ils décidèrent donc de prendre leur douche ensemble.

Phoenix tournait le dos à Benjamin et celui-ci avait tout le loisir d'observer la musculature fine de son corps. Ses jambes étaient longues et bien faites. "_Il est vraiment beau._" L'eau ruisselait de ses cheveux noirs jusque dans son cou.

Il sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, quand il entendit la voix de Wright. "Tu veux bien me frotter le dos?" Benjamin rougit instantanément à cette idée. Phoenix lui tendit le savon.

Quand il eut commencé à frotter, l'avocat reprit la parole. "Ce qui vient de se passer était vraiment... fantastique. Je sais que tu mérites bien plus que ça, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de te l'offrir. Pourtant, j'ai envie d'explorer ce que je viens de découvrir." Il fit une pause, laissant le temps à Benjamin de digérer l'information. "On pourrait... je sais pas... s'amuser. Pendant un temps. Comme tu n'es pas tout à fait dans les mêmes dispositions que moi, à cause de tes sentiments, tu pourrais arrêter cette relation quand tu voudrais. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

Les mains de Hunter se figèrent sur les épaules de Phoenix. "_Il me propose une partie de jambe-en-l'air de temps en temps, c'est ça?_" Il réfléchit un instant. Il était persuadé que Wright ne suggérait pas cela de manière égoïste, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de heurter sa sensibilité ou ses sentiments. Il était trop honnête et gentil pour ça. De là, la proposition était sincère. Et cela lui permettrait de rester proche de l'avocat.

Il se colla au dos de Phoenix et susurra dans son oreille: "C'est d'accord."

Surpris par le souffle de Benjamin dans son cou, l'avocat gémit. Il sentit immédiatement le sang refluer vers son sexe. Il saisit les mains de Hunter et les posa sur son ventre. D'un minuscule pas en arrière, il se rapprocha encore du procureur jusqu'à percevoir contre ses fesses son sexe qui gonflait déjà de désir. "Encore", souffla-t-il en faisant descendre les mains de son amant jusqu'à son pénis.

Le sang de Hunter se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Il attrapa le membre à deux mains et le caressa. Il déposait des baisers plus légers que des ailes de papillons dans le cou et sur les épaules de Phoenix. Il était déjà complètement en érection, comme son amant.

Phoenix se pencha en avant et appuya ses mains contre le mur. Il écarta les jambes. "S'il te plaît..." gémit-il. Benjamin ne réfléchit pas une seconde et plongea dans son amant. L'orifice était toujours aussi étroit, et le procureur crut qu'il allait jouir à l'instant. Le fait que Phoenix pousse contre son bassin ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler.

Ils adoptèrent rapidement un rythme soutenu et leurs corps exécutaient une danse plus vieille que le monde.

Phoenix était au comble du plaisir. Ses genoux risquaient à tout moment de lâcher sous lui, tous ses muscles étaient semblables à de la gelée. Une seule partie de son anatomie restait ferme et solide, et il y sentit bientôt les doigts de Benjamin. Sa bouche devint alors indépendante de sa volonté: il ne parvenait pas à la stopper. "Oui... Oui... Oh oui, comme ça... C'est bon... Hunter... Mmmh..."

Ce fut plus rapide que la fois précédente. Ils jouirent en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre. Quand il vit les genoux de Phoenix plier, Benjamin le retint dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes, il sentit que l'avocat pourrait à nouveau tenir debout et le lâcha. Wright se retourna alors et planta un baiser ferme sur les lèvres de Hunter.

Ils étaient rhabillés et finissaient de s'essuyer les cheveux quand Maya revint. Phoenix et Benjamin échangèrent un regard gêné. Comment allaient-ils expliquer leurs cheveux mouillés et les serviettes qu'ils avaient encore à la main?

Mais Maya ne sembla pas relever ce détail. "Bien travaillé? Tu sais, Nick, il n'y a pas beaucoup de bons restaurants dans le coin. Je crois que je vais continuer à me contenter de hamburgers." La jeune femme poursuivit son long monologue.

Hunter en profita pour s'éclipser.


	6. Maya

Maya sortit en claquant la porte. Elle avait lu sur le visage de monsieur Hunter que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée, et elle se doutait de la raison.

Elle savait ce qui tournait dans la tête du procureur depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait vu les changements dans son comportement: il s'était ouvert petit à petit. Notamment son attitude envers elle avait évolué, comme en témoignait sa remarque à son arrivée dans le bureau.

La jeune femme n'avait pas non plus manqué les coups d'oeil que monsieur Hunter jetait à Nick, au tribunal d'abord, mais aussi à l'extérieur. L'avocat ne s'en rendait pas compte, bien sûr. "_Je me demande parfois s'il a tout l'équipement pour réfléchir..._" Mais son intuition féminine – même si Nick continuait de la considérer comme une gamine, elle était une femme depuis un moment déjà – lui soufflait que les sentiments du procureur pour son patron dépassaient la simple camaraderie.

Elle pensait donc que la présence de monsieur Hunter ce soir n'était pas anodine: il allait sûrement se déclarer. L'inconnue dans cette équation, c'était Nick. Il lui avait parlé plusieurs fois de leur passé commun, à lui et son ami, et son enthousiasme était manifeste. Elle avait aussi repéré les efforts qu'il faisait pour se rapprocher du procureur. Elle avait surtout vécu de l'intérieur la disparition de monsieur Hunter et la détresse dans laquelle avait été plongé Nick. Le nom du procureur était devenu tabou, mais pas à cause de la colère. Elle se doutait que c'était pour se préserver, pour ne pas avoir à afficher sa douleur, que Nick avait exigé le silence absolu à son sujet.

Mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce qu'il ressentait était du domaine de l'amour romantique. Que monsieur Hunter était la "personne spéciale" de Nick, comme l'aurait exprimé Pearl.

Pearl... La pauvre petite était persuadée que son patron et elle avaient une relation privilégiée... C'est vrai qu'elle avait trouvé Nick très beau dès leur première rencontre, et elle avait un temps envisagé de sortir avec lui. Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que l'esprit de l'avocat n'était pas suffisamment libre pour s'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Le fait qu'elle n'en avait pas souffert en disait long sur le sérieux de ses sentiments. Maintenant, elle avait beaucoup d'affection et d'admiration pour lui. Elle lui souhaitait de trouver quelqu'un qui fasse battre son coeur. Et elle espérait que cette personne soit monsieur Hunter.

Le procureur le méritait: il avait vécu sa traversée du désert et il avait lutté, il avait le droit de pouvoir se reconstruire dans des bras aimants et affectueux. Quand Nick se dédiait à quelque chose, il y mettait tout son coeur et toute son âme, il saurait donc rendre monsieur Hunter heureux.

Le procureur était aussi très beau, mais d'une manière très différente de Nick. Ils seraient très mignons tous les deux. "_Mignon dans le genre mature quand même._" Elle rougit à cette idée: deux adultes ne se contenteraient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Une chose quand même l'inquiétait: si les deux hommes décidaient de franchir le pas, leur rivalité au sein de la cour et leur notoriété grandissante seraient des obstacles majeurs. Elle imaginait mal que l'opinion publique puisse fermer les yeux sur cette relation, que beaucoup déjà considérerait comme contre-nature.

Ils seraient donc obligés de cacher leurs sentiments. Monsieur Hunter en souffrirait sûrement, et Nick multiplierait les gaffes, elle en était persuadée. Bref, ce ne serait pas une situation facile à vivre. "_Ils pourront compter sur moi pour les aider_" pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que Nick trouve cela réconfortant, mais bon... elle était décidée!

"_Maintenant, je vais me concentrer sur les restaurants du coin._"

Elle tourna pendant une petite heure puis reprit le chemin du bureau.

Elle remarqua tout de suite, en rentrant, les cheveux mouillés des deux hommes, mais essaya de conserver une expression neutre. Elle se lança dans un long monologue le plus stupide possible, pour faire disparaître leur gêne et laisser la possibilité à monsieur Hunter de s'échapper.

Quand Nick fut retourné à son bureau, Maya s'installa au sien et se mit à sourire. "_Bravo, Nick!_" Elle était ravie pour les deux avocats.

Elle commença à griffonner sur son calepin: elle dessinait des petits coeurs dans lesquels elle écrivait les noms des deux hommes. "_Je suis trop fleur bleue._"

Elle sursauta quand le téléphone sonna. "Cabinet Wright & Co, je vous écoute." Maya ne dit pas un mot pendant toute la durée du coup de fil mais nota de nombreux détails dans le carnet. Elle raccrocha.

"NIIIIIIIIIIICK! On a un client!" hurla-t-elle. Elle entendit un bruit effroyable venant du bureau de son patron, accompagné d'un cri de douleur de l'avocat. "Aïe!"

Maya pouffa.


	7. Le début

La journée d'investigation avait été un véritable calvaire pour Phoenix. Son esprit revenait constamment sur les événements de la veille, ce qui ne facilitait pas sa concentration. En plus, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, revivant chaque instant de leurs ébats. Par deux fois, il s'était masturbé pour relâcher la tension: la seule visualisation de Benjamin dans le plus simple appareil réveillait sa libido.

Lui qui n'avait jamais regardé les hommes se retrouvait désarmé dans cette situation. Ce corps qui le faisait autant fantasmer était au final le même que le sien – bon, peut-être un peu mieux... Le sexe n'avait jamais été une de ses préoccupations majeures. Mais depuis qu'il avait couché avec Benjamin... Était-ce seulement la nouveauté de l'expérience? Ou bien des sentiments insoupçonnés avaient rendu l'aventure plus forte? D'où pouvait venir cette obsession nouvelle?

A mesure que la journée s'écoulait, l'angoisse l'étreignait de plus en plus. Il avait appris par Tektiv que Hunter serait son opposant au procès. Il craignait maintenant de revoir le procureur. Comment réagirait-il? Serait-il capable de faire correctement son travail? La seule chose qui ne l'inquiétait plus, c'était le risque de froisser la fierté de son amant en gagnant le procès et de voir leur relation finir avant d'avoir commencé: il faisait confiance à Benjamin pour ne pas mélanger sexe et travail.

Le matin du procès, il réalisa avec embarras qu'il avait fait plus attention que d'habitude à son apparence, défroissant parfaitement son costume, se coiffant plus soigneusement. Comme s'il avait l'intention de séduire Benjamin en plein tribunal. "_C'est vraiment pas le moment, imbécile. Pense d'abord à ton client._"

Nerveusement, il rassembla les éléments du dossier et les rangea dans sa sacoche. Puis il partit pour le tribunal.

Une heure auparavant, Maya était repartie pour Kurain. Phoenix trouvait cela à la fois rassurant et inquiétant: inquiétant parce qu'il allait se retrouver seul dans le box, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent; rassurant parce que la jeune femme ne risquait pas de réaliser son probable embarras face à son amant.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Hunter n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'entretint quelques instants avec son client. Puis le juge fit son entrée, et le silence s'installa dans la salle d'audience.

Aussi, quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le procureur, le bruit fit tourner toutes les têtes, y compris celle de Phoenix.

Celui-ci avait toujours admiré la prestance de son rival. Déjà enfant, Benjamin était le seul à se tenir bien droit, correctement. Sa tenue était toujours soignée. Il était extrêmement poli. Il s'était souvent considéré comme bien inférieur à son ami, mais ne lui en avait jamais voulu pour autant: cela avait été pour lui une motivation constante d'amélioration, de dépassement de soi.

L'avocat avait la nette impression que son amant avait encore gagné en dignité. Son port de tête était noble et ses gestes mesurés.

A aucun moment il ne jeta les yeux sur Wright. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Puis il se rappela sa conviction de la veille: Hunter s'évertuerait à séparer job et vie privée. En l'occurrence, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était juste un peu vexé que lui-même soit incapable de faire la distinction.

Benjamin s'installa dans son box et sortit quelques papiers. Phoenix, de l'autre côté de la salle, l'observait. Le bas de son corps était caché, et l'avocat imagina immédiatement que Hunter était nu sous la ceinture. Il visualisait ses jambes fines et musclées, son... Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de son esprit.

Il sursauta quand retentit le bruit du marteau du juge. "Monsieur Wright, pour la dernière fois, êtes-vous prêt?"

Phoenix comprit qu'il s'était évadé dans ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas entendu les précédents appels du vieil homme. Surpris, il bredouilla: "O-o-oui Votre Honneur, la d-défense est prête." En levant les yeux, il remarqua la mine renfrognée du procureur qui le foudroyait du regard. Il baissa la tête, honteux.

Le procès se poursuivit. Tandis que Hunter restait concentré et efficace, Phoenix accumulait les gaffes et se faisait souvent rappeler à l'ordre. Le point culminant de son embarras fut quand Benjamin nota quelques détails dans ses papiers avant de porter le stylo à sa bouche, absorbé dans ses réflexions. Cette vision perturba l'avocat: son regard était fixé sur les lèvres de son rival. Il fut alors reconnaissant que le box cache tout le bas de son corps, car il était coincé dans une situation embarrassante: son excitation était clairement visible à travers le tissu souple et fin de son pantalon.

Il réussit in extremis à obtenir la poursuite du procès le lendemain. Il s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir risqué la condamnation de son client et se promit de prendre sur lui le jour suivant.

Il rangea ses affaires puis sortit de la salle d'audience. A peine eut-il franchi les portes qu'il s'entendit appelé. "Monsieur Wright!"

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Benjamin et se retourna.

"Pourrais-je vous parler un instant?

- Oui, b-b-bien sûr.

- S'il vous plaît." Il lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans un bureau vide.

Une fois la porte fermée, Hunter explosa: "Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que **ça**?" Il était furieux. Phoenix savait qu'il avait raison d'être en colère, et il se sentait tout honteux.

"Tu réalises que ton cirque a failli coûter la vie à ton client? Je n'ai pas envie de gagner contre toi pour cause d'incompétence. Tu m'as habitué à mieux."

Wright fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait injuste que son amant puisse remettre en cause ses qualités d'avocat de la défense. "Mon explication, c'est que moi, je suis un être humain, pas une machine!"

Surpris, Hunter recula d'un pas. Il comprit immédiatement ce que Phoenix suggérait, mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. "Ce qui veut dire?

- Tu peux peut-être mettre de côté ce qui s'est passé avant-hier, mais pas moi. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te perturber de m'avoir en face de toi pendant tout le procès. Moi, j'ai eu du mal à me concentrer, figure-toi!"

Hunter rougit et baissa les yeux. Il était très touché par ce que venait de lui dire son amant. Leur aventure les avait donc marqué tous les deux. "Tu sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à garder mon sang-froid. N'as-tu pas remarqué que, pour la première fois, tu étais arrivé avant moi? J'ai passé une demi-heure dans ma voiture à travailler ma concentration..."

La colère de Phoenix disparut aussitôt. La différence entre leurs réactions, ce n'était pas l'importance de l'événement, mais la capacité à prendre sur soi. Il était rassuré.

"Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais être insensible." Il se rapprocha de Benjamin et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, savourant leur intimité. Puis Hunter prit la parole: "A quoi tu pensais pour être distrait à ce point?" Il leva des yeux pétillants de malice vers Phoenix. "J'imaginais que tu étais à moitié nu" répondit l'avocat en rougissant.

"C'est tout? Pour moi, tu étais assis sur le box, entièrement nu, les jambes écartées, et tu te caressais le torse et le ventre.

- Oh! Je parie que c'est à ce moment-là que tu t'es mis à tousser très fort!"

Il rirent doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand leurs rires se turent, Phoenix fixa son attention sur la respiration de Benjamin. A mesure que les secondes défilaient, elle se faisait moins profonde et plus rapide. Leur proximité et le contact de leurs corps réveillaient leur désir.

Phoenix releva le menton du procureur et l'embrassa. Il glissa aussitôt sa langue dans sa bouche. La caresse était grisante: leurs langues luttaient pour prendre possession de la bouche de l'autre.

L'avocat défit la ceinture de Benjamin et baissa son pantalon.

Hunter fut surpris par la rapidité des événements. Phoenix l'avait couché sur le bureau, avait humidifié ses doigts d'un peu de salive et en avait plongé un au fond de lui. L'intrusion était nouvelle, mais pas désagréable. Il ressentit un peu plus de gêne quand le doigt unique fut accompagné d'un second. Mais l'avocat prenait le temps de l'habituer à la sensation. "_Après ce qu'il a fait avant-hier soir, je ne suis pas en position de refuser... Je n'en ai pas forcément envie, d'ailleurs..._"

Phoenix souhaitait faire découvrir à Benjamin l'extrême jouissance qu'il avait connue deux jours plus tôt. Mais il lut le doute dans les yeux de son amant et cessa tout mouvement. Celui-ci lui sourit pourtant et lui dit: "Continue, ne t'inquiète pas."

L'avocat recommença donc ses caresses, mais de manière plus hésitante. Il fut plus rassuré quand il entendit les premiers gémissements échapper de la gorge de Benjamin.

Sa propre érection devenait douloureuse. Il désirait plus que tout plonger dans son amant, le sentir tout autour de lui, fusionner avec lui dans une étreinte passionnée.

Dès qu'il sentit que le procureur était prêt, il baissa son pantalon et son boxer et se positionna. Il le pénétra doucement, avançant centimètre par centimètre. "_C'est ça qu'il a ressenti la dernière fois. C'est incroyable..._"

Hunter, de son côté, pensait exactement la même chose. Il était étonné de pouvoir recevoir en lui quelque chose d'aussi large. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvée au début avait vite disparu quand il avait pris conscience que Phoenix ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Il se détendit donc et fut capable de se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il recevait.

Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, Wright commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son amant. Celui-ci tournait la tête de droite et de gauche, submergé par ses sensations. Son plaisir était immense, il n'en avait jamais connu de tel. Il comprenait enfin que le sexe pouvait être d'une grande satisfaction, et pas seulement un moyen d'occuper son temps.

Phoenix accéléra le mouvement et ses hanches battaient contre les fesses de Benjamin. Le bruit était enivrant, d'un grand érotisme. Les gémissements du procureur se firent plus fort et, tout à coup, Phoenix le vit éjaculer sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le toucher. Les spasmes de son amant furent longs et sa semence se déversait sur son ventre. Cette vision fit jouir l'avocat.

Le visage de Benjamin était écarlate. Il était gêné d'avoir joui de cette manière, mais il avait été incapable de se contrôler pour la première fois de sa vie. La manière dont Phoenix l'avait pénétré avait été trop pour lui.

Wright se retira, se rhabilla puis, après avoir fait le tour du bureau, déposa un baiser affectueux sur la joue de Hunter. Il prit dans sa poche un paquet de mouchoir. Il essuya consciencieusement le ventre de son amant.

Tout le temps, Benjamin observait le visage de Phoenix. Le sourire qu'il affichait était tendre, comme l'était la lueur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Le procureur sentit son coeur se serrer. "_Ne me donne pas trop d'espoir, s'il te plaît._"

L'instant fut fugitif. Phoenix lui tendit alors une main virile pour l'aider à se relever.

Il remonta ses vêtements quand il fut debout. Son amant le prit alors dans ses bras. "Je sors d'abord, tu me suivras un peu plus tard. A demain, même heure, même endroit?" Il sourit malicieusement, puis quitta le bureau, laissant Benjamin seul.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réaliser qu'il était en train de pleurer, et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.


	8. La fin?

Le lendemain, Phoenix entra dans le tribunal le coeur léger et l'esprit plus libre. Il ne craignait plus d'être distrait, car il était certain que, comme la veille, il pourrait passer du temps avec Benjamin à la fin du procès.

Celui-ci se déroula sans accroc. Il eut la possibilité de faire pencher la balance en faveur de son client, obtenant un ajournement. Le troisième et dernier jour du procès serait donc décisif.

Il réunit en hâte ses affaires, prêt à rejoindre Benjamin, quand il vit celui-ci se faire accoster par une grande blonde. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté et avec beaucoup d'allure. Il la vit prendre son amant par le bras et le conduire ainsi hors de la salle d'audience. Perplexe, il leur courut après. Il appela le procureur, mais celui-ci ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendu. Il les vit quitter le tribunal ensemble. Le vent lui rapporta le rire cristallin de la femme. Il resta là, les bras ballants, comme paralysé.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Phoenix pendit sa veste à une patère, jeta sa sacoche sur le canapé et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à dépasser l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi quand il avait vu Benjamin sortir du tribunal en galante compagnie. Il ne parvenait plus à percevoir le sens des événements des trois derniers jours.

Le procureur lui avait-il menti? Phoenix lui avait d'emblée accordé toute sa confiance, s'appuyant pour cela sur leur passé commun et sur leurs récentes expériences de travail en collaboration. S'était-il trompé sur son compte? Les journaux regorgeaient de détails sur les méfaits du "Procureur Démoniaque". Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus méfiant. Mais cela contrastait tellement avec les émotions qu'il avait perçues pendant leurs ébats.

L'avocat se prit la tête dans les mains. "Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Aide-moi, Benjamin!" dit-il à voix haute, parlant au silence qui remplissait son appartement.

Une autre question le taraudait: était-il normal de se sentir aussi blessé par la trahison – pas encore prouvée – d'un homme qui n'était qu'un amant? Phoenix se défendait de pourvoir ressentir autre chose pour un homme que de la sympathie ou de la concupiscence. "_Mais là, c'est Benjamin, c'est spécial._" Jusqu'à quel point.

Il n'osait téléphoner au procureur, de crainte de voir ses soupçons confirmés. Il se tortura donc l'esprit toute la nuit, espérant que le lendemain lui apporterait des réponses.

Quand il entra dans la salle d'audience, le regard insistant d'un greffier lui signifia qu'il devait avoir mauvaise mine. Il avait très peu dormi, et ses rêves avaient été mouvementés, ne lui procurant que peu de repos.

Il se força pourtant à garder sa contenance, surtout quand il se retrouva face à son amant. Il n'arrivait pas à accrocher son regard. Cela lui fit mal.

Il obtint sans trop d'efforts le verdict non coupable pour son client. La joie emplissait les tribunes, mais son regard était fixé sur la femme qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. La même que la veille. Il eut l'impression désagréable qu'elle le regardait, et, leurs yeux se croisant, il y lut comme un défi. "_Je ne me battrai pas_", songea-t-il. Dès le début, cela n'avait été qu'une aventure, il allait passer à autre chose.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, il quitta le tribunal sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière à l'homme qui l'avait trahi une fois de plus.

Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écumer les bars, tentant de noyer sa souffrance dans l'alcool. Mais chaque verre supplémentaire exacerbait sa détresse, et il était proche de la dépression quand le soleil se coucha.

Mû par un désir incontrôlable, il dirigea ses pas incertains vers la luxueuse résidence où logeait Benjamin. Il frappa longtemps à la porte de son appartement, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Il s'assit alors contre le mur et pleura.


	9. Ensemble

Il était tard quand Hunter regagna son appartement. Il trouva Phoenix endormi près de sa porte. En se penchant pour le réveiller, il huma la forte odeur de liqueur qui émanait de l'avocat. "_Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de boire autant?_"

Il le secoua doucement. "Wright! Réveille-toi!" Phoenix ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et ses paupières étaient enflées. Cela serra le coeur de Benjamin.

Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de l'avocat et l'aida à se relever. En le tenant d'un bras, il ouvrit sa porte et entra.

"Hunter?" gémit Phoenix. Le procureur l'installa dans un fauteuil, puis se planta face à lui, les bras croisés. "Je t'écoute.

- Tu m'as menti." L'amertume dans sa voix surprit Hunter.

"Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

- Bien sûr, plus que tout. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, et j'ai compris hier que notre petit arrangement ne donnerait rien de bon. Dans une relation, si l'un fait l'amour et que l'autre couche, les deux finiront par souffrir.

- Si je ne ressentais rien pour toi, tu crois que je serais dans cet état? Ça m'a fait atrocement mal de te voir partir avec cette femme."

Le coeur de Benjamin manqua un battement. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Et il avait failli tout gâcher. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir à ce point l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Et avec cette femme, tu couches ou tu fais l'amour?

- Je ne fais rien..." Phoenix sembla ne pas entendre.

"C'était qui?

- Une call-girl.

- Une quoi?

- Une prostituée de luxe! Elle était ravie de gagner de l'argent sans avoir à passer dans un lit, crois-moi."

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage de Phoenix. Hunter lui devait des explications.

"Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à mettre fin à notre arrangement, mais je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je l'ai donc engagée pour m'aider à te fuir, t'éviter. Je n'ai rien fait avec elle: elle me quittait sur le parking."

Le procureur s'agenouilla devant Phoenix. Il était extrêmement ému. Son coeur battait la chamade.

"Wright, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce que je ressens exactement. Mais si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal..." Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'avocat. Hunter le prit dans ses bras.

Quand les pleurs se tarirent, le procureur souffla à l'oreille de Phoenix: "Ce soir, je vais te faire l'amour." Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine de l'avocat se répercuta dans les bras de Benjamin. Il se releva et prit la main de Phoenix. Il l'accompagna dans sa chambre.

Hunter l'assit sur le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures. L'avocat était immobile, se laissait faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Son chagrin semblait avoir épuisé toute son énergie.

Benjamin lui retira tous ses vêtements puis l'allongea sur la couverture. Il rampa vers lui.

Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Phoenix, il lui susurra: "Je t'aime" avant de l'embrasser. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait ces mots. Ils l'avaient longtemps terrorisé, à cause des mises en garde de Von Karma. Éprouver de l'amour était une faiblesse, l'avouer équivalait donc à afficher son point faible sous le nez de l'adversaire. Avouer son amour, c'était s'engager à souffrir. Finalement, il trouvait ces mots faciles à dire.

L'avocat l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Hunter explora avidement le corps de son amant. Les gémissements et les soupirs de Phoenix étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il se plaça entre les jambes repliées de l'avocat. La vue était saisissante: son sexe était fièrement dressé et il pouvait voir, plus loin, le regard de Wright posé sur lui, dans l'attente de ce qui allait se produire.

Il ne pouvait le faire patienter plus longtemps. Il déposa un baiser sur son pénis. Le geste était tendre et délicat, et Phoenix fut submergé par ses émotions. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant une longue plainte.

Encouragé par la réaction de son amant, Benjamin passa la langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, puis s'attarda sur le minuscule orifice à son extrémité. Il redescendit lentement, savourant le léger goût salé de la peau de Phoenix. Il prit un testicule dans sa bouche et le suça doucement. Il réserva le même traitement à son jumeau.

Wright n'était plus qu'une masse molle et tremblotante. Ses doigts étaient plantés dans le cuir chevelu de Hunter. Ses yeux avaient roulés dans leurs orbites et il ne parvenait pas à se contrôler suffisamment pour pouvoir observer les gestes de son amant, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il avait l'étrange impression que l'ensemble de son système nerveux et tout son sang avaient migré dans le bas de son ventre. Il était incapable de ressentir autre chose que la bouche de Hunter sur son sexe.

Celui-ci léchait avec ardeur, variant la pression de sa langue. Soudain, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Phoenix. Surpris par cette pause dans leurs ébats, ce dernier baissa le regard vers lui. Il l'observa un instant. Ses lèvres étaient humides, gonflées et brillantes, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés, ses joues marbrées, ses yeux brûlant de désir... "_Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi sexy..._" pensa Phoenix.

Hunter passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de son amant, il reprit ses caresses buccales. Il redoubla d'ardeur, incapable de se satisfaire des gémissements que Phoenix ne parvenait pas à retenir. Il voulait l'entendre crier, hurler son nom. Il accompagna les mouvements de sa bouche de quelques longues caresses de la main. Les halètements de Wright emplissaient la chambre. Celui-ci semblait ne pas pouvoir reprendre son souffle. A mesure que les mouvements de Benjamin se faisaient plus rapides, les gémissements se transformaient en grognements, en râles.

Tous les muscles de Phoenix étaient maintenant tendus. Il sentait la sensation familière croître dans son bas-ventre. Il n'était pas loin de l'orgasme. "Hunter... Hunter..." ne cessait-il de répéter, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. "Hunter, stop, je vais..."

Benjamin fit mine de ne rien entendre et accentua encore la pression sur le membre. Il le sentit se contracter sous sa langue. "_Je vais aller jusqu'au bout. C'est la première fois que je ferai quelque chose comme ça, mais je lui dois. Je veux lui faire ce cadeau. Je l'aime."_

L'avocat était surpris que Hunter ne s'arrête pas dès son premier avertissement. "Hunter!" insista-t-il. "_Il ne va tout de même pas..._" pensa Phoenix. La simple idée de son amant avalant son sperme le fit jouir. Il accompagna ses spasmes d'un long râle de plaisir.

La semence de Phoenix emplit la bouche du procureur. Le goût n'était pas si horrible qu'il l'aurait pensé. Le liquide était salé et tiède. Il déglutit. Puis il déposa un ultime baiser sur le ventre de Wright, avant de lui sourire. Il espérait du plus profond de son coeur que celui-ci avait perçu toute la passion qu'il avait essayé de mettre dans cet acte. Phoenix lui renvoya un regard plein de gratitude. Il en fut touché.

Il réalisait maintenant que son érection était douloureuse. Son pénis réclamait un peu d'attention. Mais il décida que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il reprit sa position entre les jambes de Phoenix et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Dans ses cheveux, les mains de Wright se crispèrent.

"Attends, pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, laisse-moi faire."

Du bout de la langue, il traça un chemin jusqu'à la base de son pénis. Mais il poursuivit sa route beaucoup plus bas.

Phoenix tressaillit quand il sentit la langue de Benjamin se rapprocher de son anus. Il réalisait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. "_Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va..._" Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand la langue de son amant tenta de s'introduire en lui. "Aaaaaaaaaaah..." Les mains de Hunter étaient sur ses fesses, tentant de les écarter un peu plus, pour avoir un meilleur accès. Phoenix sentit le début d'une nouvelle érection.

Le procureur savait que ses joues étaient en feu. Il ne croyait pas lui-même à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais cela lui semblait si naturel. Il était terriblement excité à l'idée que sa langue profanait un endroit aussi intime. Elle se faisait de plus en plus inquisitrice. Il s'écarta un peu pour admirer son oeuvre. L'orifice était humide de salive. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie: y plonger, corps et âme.

Il se redressa et se positionna, surplombant Phoenix. Son regard ne quittait pas celui de son amant. Et quand il le pénétra enfin, ce qu'il put lire dans ces yeux bleus le bouleversa: un total abandon. Wright lui faisait une entière confiance. Il devait maintenant la mériter.

Quand Hunter fut en lui, Phoenix poussa un soupir de contentement. La détresse qui l'avait assailli cet après-midi-là était oubliée. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ce lien étroit entre cet homme et lui, cette connexion qui avait failli être rompue. "_Faîtes que cela ne s'arrête jamais..._" songea-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement à sa propre pensée. Il était en train de souhaiter que sa relation avec Benjamin dure longtemps, peut-être toute une vie... S'était-il caché la vérité pendant toutes ces années? Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi avait-il poursuivi cet homme?

"_Je l'aime... Bien sûr, c'est évident! J'étais trop jeune il y a quinze ans pour le réaliser. Ensuite, nous avons été séparé. Que se serait-il passé si on était resté proche? Combien d'années avons-nous perdues?_" Cette idée était déprimante, mais elle ne parvenait pas à effacer l'immense satisfaction qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Il aimait Benjamin Hunter, il l'avait toujours aimé.

Le procureur accélérait le rythme de ses hanches. Il était en train de se noyer dans les yeux bleus de Phoenix. Des flots d'émotions les traversaient, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, mais elles faisaient briller ses pupilles azurées. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

Mais il se sentit bientôt sur le point de jouir et saisit le sexe de Wright, le caressant furieusement, souhaitant plus que tout donner du plaisir à son amant. Il fut récompensé par les gémissements et les râles de Wright. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il laissa échapper une longue plainte tout en s'épanchant à l'intérieur de l'avocat. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les spasmes de celui-ci quand il éjacula dans sa main, criant: "Benjamin, je t'aime."

Malgré son extrême fatigue, les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Hunter n'osait croire en ces paroles. Pourtant, il sentit rouler une larme sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main, avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Phoenix.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'endormir.


	10. Au petit matin

Phoenix émergea lentement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête. "_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir?_" se demandait-il.

Il prit peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Quelque chose semblait anormal. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant il avait la nette impression de ne pas être chez lui.

Soudain, il comprit. Certains bruits dont il était familier étaient absents ce matin-là, et d'autres avaient pris leur place. Il n'entendait pas le léger ronronnement de son réveil. Le chantier qui s'était installé devant chez lui plusieurs semaines plus tôt était silencieux. Par contre, il percevait nettement le bruit d'une baignoire qui se remplissait. Or il n'avait qu'une cabine de douche dans son appartement.

Il en était certain maintenant: il n'était pas chez lui! Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il s'étonna d'abord de la couleur rose délavé des murs de la chambre. Les siens avaient toujours été blanc cassé. Se relevant doucement, le sang battant douloureusement dans ses tempes, il regarda ce qui l'entourait.

Les meubles, de grande qualité, étaient faits d'un bois sombre, vernis. Leur design était très élaboré. Quelques reproductions de toiles impressionnistes décoraient les murs. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec les meubles récupérés à droite à gauche et les posters qu'il avait punaisés aux murs de sa chambre.

D'ailleurs, cette décoration riche et élégante ne pouvait être l'oeuvre que d'un seul homme. "_Je suis chez Benjamin._"

A ce moment précis, Hunter traversa la chambre dans le plus simple appareil, un tas de serviettes dans les bras. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil à l'avocat et pénétra dans la salle de bains. Peu après, l'eau fut coupée.

A la vue de son amant, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait beaucoup bu, tentant de noyer son chagrin. Ce qui expliquait son mal de tête. Puis il était venu chez Benjamin pour... Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais su. Mais il était venu de toute façon. Plus tard, Hunter était arrivé, et ils avaient parlé.

Et ils avaient fait l'amour. Au souvenir de leurs ébats, Wright sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Cela avait été intense, passionné. Au point que... "_Oh mon dieu! Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais!_" Il se frappa le front. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

Benjamin revint dans la chambre. Quand il vit que Wright était réveillé, il lui adressa un grand sourire. "Bonjour, Phoenix." Le procureur fut étonné de se rendre compte du plaisir qu'il avait à prononcer le prénom de son amant.

"Tu dois avoir une sacrée gueule de bois, alors je t'ai fait couler un bain. Je t'ai mis des serviettes propres. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans l'armoire. Tu peux te détendre pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner." Puis Hunter sortit à nouveau de la pièce.

Wright ne se sentait plus du tout perturbé par la déclaration qu'il avait faite la veille. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Benjamin Hunter! L'accélération des battements de son coeur quand le procureur lui avait parlé en était la preuve.

Il se leva doucement, grimaçant, et se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bains. Une délicate faïence bleu pâle ornait les murs de la pièce jusqu'à hauteur d'homme, remplacée par un papier peint ocre qui montait jusqu'au plafond. "_Tout n'est donc pas rose chez Benjamin_", songea Phoenix.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entrant dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent instantanément. Il ferma les yeux.

Quand la chaleur commença à lui faire tourner la tête, il se lava. Puis il sortit du bain, n'oubliant pas de retirer le bouchon afin de laisser l'eau s'écouler. Il déplia une serviette. Elle était épaisse, douce au toucher et légèrement parfumée. Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu éponge et inspira profondément.

Il se frotta énergiquement les cheveux et le corps. Il noua une des serviettes à sa taille, laissant l'autre sur ses épaules afin de ne pas mouiller la moquette de la chambre. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient encore, d'épaisses mèches lisses entourant son visage. Il savait déjà qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à boucler.

Il était conscient que nombreux étaient ceux qui se demandaient d'où lui venait la manie qu'il avait de se coiffer comme un hérisson. Mais ceux-là ne l'avaient jamais vu avec des boucles tout autour du visage. Il ressemblait alors à un chérubin. Pas la meilleure façon d'être pris au sérieux. C'est pour cette raison que, très rapidement, dès l'école en fait, il avait pris l'habitude de se coiffer ainsi, utilisant à chaque fois une énorme quantité de gel.

Il retourna dans la chambre afin de récupérer ses vêtements et y fut accueilli par Benjamin, assis sur le lit. L'air sérieux qu'il affichait n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Maintenant que tu te sens un peu mieux, nous allons pouvoir parler. Hier soir..."

Mais Phoenix ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Benjamin. Le procureur grogna de surprise.

Quand la langue de l'avocat se glissa dans sa bouche, Hunter lui rendit son baiser, posant ses mains sur son torse finement musclé. Il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

Phoenix s'écarta, brisant leur étreinte. "Oui, Benjamin, je t'aime", dit-il avant d'allonger le procureur sur le lit. Il s'assit sur lui, sa peau nue et chaude contre celle plus fraîche de son amant. Le souffle de celui-ci s'était déjà réduit à des halètements, et ses joues étaient rouges.

Le sourire que Benjamin affichait irradiait de joie. Il était enfin capable de toucher du doigt le bonheur, de valser avec lui, de se laisser emporter dans cette danse enivrante. Il ne voulait pas le laisser filer, cette fois-ci. Il avait assez souffert pour toute une vie.

L'amour se présentait à sa porte et il avait envie de le faire entrer.

Il dénoua la serviette qui couvrait les cuisses de son amant. Le doux soleil du matin jetait sur ce corps magnifique une lumière irréelle. Les cheveux de Phoenix lui arrivaient aux épaules, où ils commençaient à boucler légèrement. Quelques gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur sa peau, brillantes comme des diamants. Le désir qui emplissait ces yeux bleus les faisait étinceler. Ce n'était plus un homme qu'il avait face à lui, mais un ange. Hunter était au paradis.

Phoenix se baissa et embrassa à nouveau Benjamin. Il gémissait d'impatience. Il sentait contre ses fesses l'érection de son amant. Sans se poser plus de questions, il descendit doucement le long du corps de Hunter, déposant ici et là des baisers légers comme des plumes. Puis il prit le pénis du procureur dans sa main et donna un coup de langue à son extrémité. La réaction de son amant fut saisissante: il se cambra et grogna bruyamment. Il lécha une seconde fois, s'attardant un peu plus.

Hunter tremblait. La sensation et la vue de la bouche de Phoenix sur son pénis étaient bouleversantes. Il ne voulait pas être en reste.

"Phoenix! Retourne-toi...

- Comment ça? Je vais...

- Tourne-toi dans l'autre sens", l'interrompit Benjamin.

L'avocat sembla comprendre, et, le visage rouge d'embarras, exposa ses fesses à la face de Hunter. Il se repositionna. Il avait maintenant la tête de son amant entre ses cuisses. Quand les doigts de celui-ci se refermèrent sur son sexe, il gémit.

La position n'était pas évidente, mais Benjamin tendit le cou pour pouvoir prendre le pénis de Wright dans sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Phoenix faisait de même. Il le léchait, le suçait, savourant le goût de son amant.

Rapidement, Hunter ne fut plus capable de faire un seul geste. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Phoenix, il y imprima un mouvement vers le bas, lui signifiant que, s'il voulait que leur échange se poursuive, il allait devoir y mettre du sien.

Gémissant de plus belle, l'avocat s'attela à la tâche, pénétrant la bouche du procureur comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre orifice. Il était incapable de se retenir, même si, dans un coin de son esprit, il savait qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas étouffer son partenaire.

Ses mouvements se firent plus rapide quand Hunter glissa un doigt entre ses fesses, puis un deuxième. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, oubliant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Benjamin grogna de frustration et projeta son bassin en avant, à la recherche de cette bouche accueillante, tiède, humide, qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Phoenix reprit alors ses caresses buccales. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer. Toute son attention était tournée vers la bouche de Benjamin, ses lèvres, sa langue, et ses doigts qui l'exploraient avec tant de passion. Il ne parvenait pas à conserver un rythme régulier dans ses mouvements, mais son enthousiasme palliait son manque d'expérience.

Même avec ses petites amies, il n'avait jamais été un aventurier. Les positions traditionnelles lui avaient largement suffit. Mais il réalisait ce qu'il avait manqué: il avait découvert tellement de nouveaux plaisirs avec Benjamin en quelques jours à peine. Finalement, il ne regrettait rien. Découvrir les joies du sexe avec la personne que l'on aime était de toute façon bien plus gratifiante. Cela l'était encore plus de savoir que son partenaire n'avait pas plus d'expérience que lui. Tout était plus passionné, plus enfiévré, comme fait dans l'urgence, de peur de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout.

Les deux hommes sentaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de l'orgasme. Leurs gestes étaient erratiques, leurs plaintes plus fortes. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur.

Un dernier mouvement du bassin envoya Phoenix au septième ciel. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, poussant un grognement bestial. Sa main, entourant toujours le pénis de Benjamin, se serra fortement, ce qui fit jouir le procureur. La giclée de sperme atteignit le visage de Wright.

Épuisé, celui-ci roula sur le côté, sa tête reposant près de la cuisse de Hunter. Il fermait les yeux, savourant le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Il fut donc surpris quand il sentit un morceau de tissu sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit son amant qui, à l'aide d'un mouchoir, essuyait les gouttes de sperme qui maculaient son menton et ses joues.

"Regarde-moi ça, un vrai cochon!" soupira Benjamin, un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres. Quand il eut fini, il déposé un baiser sur sa joue. "Je pense que nous méritons tous les deux un bon café et quelques toasts, puis nous prendrons une douche. J'ai une brosse-à-dents en trop, tu as de la chance."

Sur ce, il se leva, enfila sa chemise de la veille et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Phoenix l'observa, admirant la manière dont ses muscles bougeaient sous la peau pâle. Le soleil qui baignait la chambre faisait flamboyer la chemise immaculée et projetait des ombres sur ses jambes nues. Il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce que la vie lui offrait: un homme magnifique, amoureux et passionné. Souriant bêtement, l'avocat passa son pantalon froissé et rejoignit son amant.

Une bonne odeur de café chaud emplissait la cuisine. Un pot de confiture et un de marmelade étaient ouverts sur la table, près d'une assiette remplie de toasts finement grillés. Phoenix se jeta sur la nourriture.

"On dirait vraiment que tu n'as pas mangé depuis quinze jours, Phoenix. Je suis sûr que tes clients te payent suffisamment pour remplir ton frigo.

- Ça me fait toujours ça les lendemain de cuite. Non pas que je sois un habitué des soirées arrosées, hein!

- Non, je suis sûr que non." Le sarcasme était à peine perceptible dans sa voix.

Benjamin regardait l'avocat tartiner la confiture sur un toast avant de l'avaler en deux bouchées. "_Un vrai ogre_", pensait-il.

Les deux hommes profitaient de ces quelques moments de calme.

Bientôt, il allait leur falloir faire le point sur leur relation. Ils avaient pleinement conscience de leur position. Qu'allait dire le public d'une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes respectables, rivaux au tribunal? Mais d'un autre côté, allaient-ils être capable de cacher leur liaison? Ils avaient presque envie tous les deux de hurler leur amour à la face du monde.

Quand ils eurent fini de déjeuner, Benjamin s'assit un instant à la table, en face de Wright, l'air grave.

"Tu dois aisément imaginer ce que je m'apprête à te dire."

Phoenix trembla. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant.

"Je suppose que tu veux qu'on cache notre histoire... Ça semble logique, mais en même temps, on sait tous les deux que ça va être difficile.

- C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour faire des efforts. On ne peut pas sacrifier notre carrière. Notre métier est bien trop important et on a tellement travaillé, toi comme moi, pour en arriver là."

Hunter se leva.

"Bien, à la douche maintenant. Je ne veux pas que mon appartement sente comme un vestiaire de salle de sport."

A tour de rôle, ils passèrent sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir, puis se rhabillèrent.

Il était temps pour Phoenix de regagner son propre appartement. Hunter le raccompagna à la porte.

Il n'osèrent pas échanger un dernier baiser sur le palier, de peur de faire parler les voisins. Ils se saluèrent donc d'une poignée de main, se promettant de se revoir très prochainement.

Puis Phoenix se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Aucun des deux n'avait entendu les multiples déclics de l'appareil photo.


	11. Eva

"Z'êtes sûr de c'que vous m'racontez?"

L'intérêt de Eva Cozésouci était éveillé: cela promettait d'être un scoop d'envergure!

Pendant l'affaire Engarde, cet avocat de malheur, Phoenix Wright, l'avait une fois de plus humiliée. Elle avait perdu l'occasion d'écrire un excellent article pour la seconde fois, par la faute de ce... de ce... ce hérisson!

On ne l'avait même pas appelée à la barre. Tout ce petit monde devait penser qu'elle n'était pas digne de confiance, après tous les coups fourrés de Wright.

Elle était d'ordinaire d'un caractère plutôt avenant, mais elle avait maintenant des envies de vengeance.

Aussi quand, une semaine environ après le procès Engarde, un garde de la salle d'audience avait souhaité la rencontrer au sujet de l'avocat, elle s'était précipitée au restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous.

Timidement, il lui avait expliqué que de drôles de choses se passaient souvent dans la salle des accusés. Il avait été témoin de nombres d'arrangements pas très réguliers, de conversations douteuses. Mais là, il ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue.

Ce qu'il lui raconta ce jour-là avait fait bouillir le sang de Eva, et elle tenait enfin l'instrument de sa vengeance.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, elle ne lâcha pas Wright d'une semelle. Et tout ce qu'elle voyait concordait avec les dire du greffier.

Elle avait d'abord vu le procureur Benjamin Hunter pénétrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvaient les bureaux de Wright & Co. Et ce deux jours avant la tenue d'un procès où les deux hommes devaient encore une fois s'affronter. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Elle avait calmement attendu dehors, rongeant son frein. De nombreuses personnes étaient entrées et sorties, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de se faire voir. Quand Hunter ressortit, elle jeta un oeil à sa montre. "_Trop long pour une simple causette, mon gars_."

Elle avait ensuite assisté au procès depuis les tribunes, observant les faits et gestes des deux adversaires. Leur comportement était plus que suspicieux. Wright avait l'air particulièrement gêné, mais le procureur n'était manifestement pas en reste.

Elle les avait vus s'éclipser dans un bureau vide à la fin de la première journée, qui avait failli être une nouvelle défaite pour l'avocat. Mais non, le procès s'était fini presque sans encombre, Wright gagnant une fois de plus.

Elle attendait maintenant dans un couloir d'immeuble, cachée misérablement derrière une plante verte. Elle était dans le noir total, n'osant s'éloigner de sa cachette pour allumer la lumière de peur de se faire repérer. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se tenait là. Bon sang, ça devait même faire toute une nuit! Impossible de savoir dans ce couloir sans fenêtre.

Soudain, la porte de l'appartement de Hunter s'ouvrit, laissant passer de la lumière. Ah ben oui, c'était bien le matin! Les deux hommes en sortirent, et échangèrent une poignée de main. Elle s'empara de son appareil en bandoulière et mitrailla la scène.

Quand la voie fut libre, elle quitta l'immeuble et rentra chez elle, satisfaite.

Après quelques heures de repos bien mérité, elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et commença à taper ce qui allait forcément être l'article de la gloire.

**PHOENIX WRIGHT ET BENJAMIN HUNTER**

**ENTENTE ILLICITE AU TRIBUNAL**

**Où est la justice?**


	12. Plaisir et peur

Hunter passa la journée suivant la déclaration de Phoenix sur un petit nuage.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre fleur bleue. Certains pensaient même qu'il était froid et calculateur. Pourtant il ne pouvait nier les papillons qui s'agitaient dans son estomac dès qu'il imaginait le visage de l'avocat. Il ne pouvait ignorer également les tiraillements dans son bas-ventre quand il revivait mentalement leurs ébats.

Le sexe n'avait jamais été une nécessité pour lui, mais cela semblait avoir changé depuis le début de sa relation avec Phoenix. Il ne se masturbait jamais, même pour relâcher quelque tension accumulée dans son travail.

Chez Manfred Von Karma, il avait appris que le sexe était une distraction inutile, avec ou sans amour. A 13 ans, il avait tenté de découvrir les joies de la masturbation, mais les traces évidentes de ses activités nocturnes l'avaient trahi. La correction qu'il avait reçue par la suite lui avait laissé un sentiment de répulsion vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait alors considéré comme une faiblesse. La perfection que souhaitait lui inculquer son mentor l'obligeait à refuser toute forme de faiblesse. Il n'avait donc plus jamais recommencé.

Mais la simple image de l'avocat nu et visiblement excité réveillait sa libido. Le fait que cette image survienne à son bureau, en plein travail, n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Il s'éclipsa discrètement dans la petite salle-de-bain attenante à son office, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui.

Il ôta sa veste et sa chemise, craignant de les tâcher irrémédiablement. Il s'assit sur le bord des toilettes après avoir descendu son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles. Manifestement peu habitué à ce genre de choses, il observa un moment son sexe partiellement érigé, comme s'il était face à un curieux animal. Puis il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et passa sa main sur la peau tendue de son abdomen. Un frisson le parcourut.

Dans son esprit repassaient les images de leurs ébats de la veille. Il avait l'impression que les doigts qui couraient sur son corps étaient ceux de Phoenix. Il murmura le nom de son amant. Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à la partie de son anatomie qui réclamait son attention.

Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau sensible de son sexe, qui tressaillit sous sa caresse. Un gémissement lui échappa. Sa main gauche descendit jusqu'à ses testicules et les saisit délicatement, jouant avec leur rondeur, pendant que sa main droite se refermait sur son pénis maintenant complètement en érection.

A l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire, encore plus de l'endroit où il le faisait, il sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Il savait que ses joues devaient être écarlates. Mais il oublia rapidement cette pensée quand il commença à bouger ses mains.

Ses gestes furent d'abord erratiques et saccadés. Quand il eut trouvé la bonne pression et le bon rythme, sa respiration se fit moins profonde et plus rapide.

Il finissait par regretter de n'avoir pas plus tôt cédé à ses envies. La sensation était enivrante. Chacun de ses gestes était contrôlé, maîtrisé, destiné à lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Tandis que sa main droite caressait son pénis, la gauche parcourait le reste de son corps, s'arrêtant sur un téton durci, frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'introduisant parfois dans son intimité la plus profonde.

Sa tête avait basculé en arrière, mais ce n'était pas le plafond qui l'intéressait. Les yeux fermés, son esprit jouait les fantasmes inavoués qui le peuplaient. Phoenix Wright était dans chacun d'entre eux. Ces mots étaient aussi sur ses lèvres, qui répétaient sans cesse le nom de l'avocat, à chaque expiration fiévreuse.

Bientôt ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et il perdit toute notion de son environnement. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans son bureau et qu'il entende une voix féminine à travers la porte de la salle-de-bain. Il se pétrifia.

"Monsieur Hunter? Vous êtes là?

- Oui, je vous écoute", parvint-il à articuler sans trop haleter.

"Le procureur général souhaite vous voir demain après-midi. Que dois-je lui répondre?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il me semble que j'ai déjà prévu un rendez-vous dont je ne vous avais pas encore parlé. Laissez-moi trente minutes, que je puisse vérifier."

La jeune secrétaire comprit que son patron souhaitait qu'elle parte rapidement du bureau, et elle ne se fit pas prier.

Quand il entendit la porte claquer, Benjamin reprit son activité solitaire là où il l'avait laissée et termina vite. Trop vite. Il fut légèrement frustré par son orgasme écourté.

Après s'être lavé les mains et s'être rhabillé, il reprit sa place à son bureau et feuilleta son agenda afin d'informer sa secrétaire de sa disponibilité ou non.

Il ne se passa pas plus de deux heures avant que le procureur ne repasse par la salle-de-bain.

Le juge abaissa son marteau. "La cour déclare l'accusé Phoenix Wright coupable d'homosexualité. Elle vous condamne à purger toute une vie de regards en coin, de murmures sur votre passage et de préjugés. La séance est levée."

Benjamin Hunter souriait. Il avait enfin gagné un procès contre son éternel rival, l'avocat de la défense Phoenix Wright. Celui-ci avait assuré sa propre défense, mais il avait perdu.

Phoenix se débattait dans le box des accusés. Deux greffiers l'avaient saisi et tentaient de l'emmener. "Nooooooooooooon..."

Phoenix se débattait dans son lit, les bras et les jambes emmêlés dans ses draps. Son pyjama collait à sa peau. Il était en sueur. Il se redressa soudain, son hurlement déchirant le silence de la chambre. "Nooooooooooooon..."

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et cesser de s'agiter. Quand sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, il commença à réfléchir à son cauchemar.

"_Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'homosexualité comme à un péché, une honte ou une calamité. Pourquoi penserais-je différemment maintenant?_" Il eut un flash: Benjamin en sueur, sous lui, murmurant son nom sans cesse, comme un mantra... Il rougit. "_Je ne suis même pas homosexuel, au pire je suis bi!_"

Qui essayait-il de convaincre? Lui-même? Dans ce cas, c'était raté. Le simple fait d'être sur la défensive trahissait son insécurité et ses craintes. Il savait parfaitement que le chemin sur lequel il s'était engagé avec le procureur serait semé d'embûches. L'homosexualité était déjà difficilement acceptée d'une manière générale quand elle était affichée. Une relation de ce type entre deux célèbres avocats rivaux à la cour ne manquerait pas de déchaîner les passions.

La seule solution était de cacher leur relation. Mais quelque chose en lui ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il revoyait le visage de Benjamin quand il lui avait avoué son amour, le courage que celui-ci avait dû déployer pour oser lui faire une telle déclaration. "_Il mérite que je crie au monde entier que je l'aime. Merde, j'ai ENVIE de le hurler._" Mais Hunter était-il du même avis?

Benjamin Hunter se réveilla peu de temps après qu'à l'autre bout de la ville, un certain avocat ait fait de même.

Il enfila ses chaussons et prit lentement le chemin de l'entrée. Sous sa porte avait été glissé le journal du jour. Il le prit sous son bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait préparé sa cafetière la veille, il ne lui resta plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

Assis à la petite table qui trônait près de la fenêtre, il ouvrit le quotidien, attendant que le café eut coulé.

Les premières pages affichaient des nouvelles de moyenne importance, en tout cas qui ne le concernaient que très peu. Mais parvenu à la page 6, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le titre en gras qui s'étalait sur quatre colonnes le fit frémir. L'article était signé Eva Cozésouci et détaillait une intrigue abominable, où l'avocat de la défense et le procureur passaient des accords, peut-être contre de l'argent, pour faire libérer des criminels notoires et enfermer des innocents, voire des personnalités du monde de la justice. Le papier était accompagné, et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus, d'une photo de très bonne qualité montrant Wright et lui-même se serrant la main sur le palier de son propre appartement.

Hunter se précipita sur son téléphone et composa le numéro personnel de Phoenix.

Le visage de l'avocat se décomposa. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux. "_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?_" se demandait-il.

Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'à peine trente minutes auparavant, il avait réalisé qu'il avait envie d'annoncer au monde entier sa relation avec Benjamin. Mais à ce moment-là, cela n'était qu'une hypothèse, de plus peu probable, puisqu'il se doutait que son amant ne serait pas du même avis.

Mais confronté à la réalité, il se rendait compte de tout ce qui faisait que ce n'était pas possible. Leur crédibilité à tout deux en prendrait un coup. Peut-être même qu'Hunter se ferait renvoyer du bureau du procureur, ou bien se verrait attribuer des affaires peu intéressantes, du genre de celles que le procureur général réservait plutôt à Boulay. Lui-même se retrouverait probablement sans emploi, les clients préférant se tourner vers un avocat hétérosexuel qui ne faisait pas la bête à deux dos avec l'ennemi.

Les regards des officiers de police, des greffiers, du juge, deviendraient rapidement insupportables. "_Est-ce qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ce matin?_" "_Je me demande bien qui fait la femme..._" "_Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche avec CETTE main!_"

Mais tout cela n'était que probabilité. Tandis que ce qui s'étalait dans le journal ce matin était une bien plus sombre menace, parce que réelle. Il leur fallait révéler la vérité, au risque d'y laisser quelques plumes. C'était toujours mieux que de se faire montrer du doigt pour manque d'éthique et non respect des lois. Parce que MERDE, il était un bon avocat, un avocat honnête, et jamais il n'aurait contourner la justice en vue d'un profit personnel.

Il serra un peu plus fort le combiné du téléphone, ayant pris sa décision. "Benjamin, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Je te rappelle pour te donner des nouvelles. Je t'aime", dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.


	13. Conclusion

Benjamin Hunter ne parvenait pas à se décider à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte, le dos contre le mur, et écoutait les discussions nombreuses et bruyantes qui emplissaient le grand salon de l'hôtel Gatewater. Il attendait que Phoenix Wright l'eût rejoint, faisant confiance à l'avocat pour lui donner un peu de courage.

Faire confiance à Phoenix Wright... Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Après tout, c'était cet excès de confiance qui l'avait conduit là où il était maintenant. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de laisser son amant se charger de régler cette affaire d'entente frauduleuse. Et qu'était-il passé par la tête de Phoenix pour croire qu'une conférence de presse était le seul moyen de faire taire les rumeurs?

D'expérience, il savait très bien que clamer haut et fort que ce n'étaient que des racontars, des calomnies, ne calmerait pas ces vautours de la presse quotidienne. Ils ne seraient même pas crus. La vérité n'avait jamais fait vendre un journal.

Celui de Eva Cozésouci, paru quatre jours plus tôt, avait quant à lui fait parler de lui. Les télévisions locales s'étaient emparées du scoop. Le tribunal avait été assailli de hordes de journalistes et de photographes, ce qui avait obligé la cour à suspendre tous les procès dans lesquels Hunter ou Wright aurait eu un rôle à jouer. De même, ils avaient été consignés à demeure: ce n'était pas un ordre, mais un sage conseil que les deux avocats s'étaient empressés de suivre.

Bien leur en avait pris, car l'après-midi même, plusieurs scribouillards avides de sensations campaient déjà au pied de leurs immeubles respectifs, espérant obtenir quelques mots de l'un ou de l'autre des intéressés.

Mais pendant que Benjamin rongeait son frein, tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, Phoenix avait pris les choses en main. Il avait planifié une conférence de presse qui était censée mettre fin aux rumeurs. Il n'avait appelé le procureur que quand tout avait été arrangé, et uniquement pour lui faire part de l'heure et du lieu du rendez-vous. Et comme à son habitude, celui-ci était en retard...

Phoenix était debout sur les pédales de son vélo, les mains agrippées au guidon. Il slalomait maladroitement entre les voitures qui encombraient les rues. "_Pourquoi cette saleté de réveil a choisi justement aujourd'hui pour passer l'arme à gauche?_" ruminait-il hargneusement.

Quand il avait lentement ouvert les yeux ce matin, l'avocat n'avait pas réalisé qu'aucune sonnerie n'avait retenti pour le faire émerger de son sommeil sans rêve. Encore dans les brumes de sa paisible nuit, il s'était levé et était parti se préparer un bon café chaud.

Juste avant de s'asseoir pour le déguster, il avait allumé la radio. C'était l'heure du journal, et il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite des news peu intéressantes. Mais il avait fait un bond, renversant par la même une bonne quantité de son breuvage sur ses genoux, quand, à la fin du communiqué, la journaliste avait annoncé 9h25. Il avait couru jusqu'à la salle-de-bain et pris une douche express, avant de descendre à la cave récupérer son vélo. Il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour traverser la moitié de la ville.

Il arriva finalement devant le grand hôtel avec à peine plus de dix minutes de retard. Un groom le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où Benjamin l'attendait nerveusement.

"C'est intéressant de convoquer la presse à une certaine heure et de n'arriver que beaucoup plus tard. Si tu avais envie de les énerver, je pense que c'est gagné" commenta le procureur, furieux. "N'espère plus maintenant qu'ils soient attentifs, tolérants, bienveillants et compréhensifs...

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Benjamin." Hunter grogna. "Je suis désolé du retard, problème de réveil. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu." Il déserra sa cravate et s'éventa le visage. "Comme tu peux le voir, d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu passer la nuit à ton bureau, pour une fois? C'est de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Tu as raison, une bonne nuit sur un canapé défraîchi m'aurait fait le plus grand bien... J'aurais été beau sur les photos avec des morceaux de mousse des coussins dans les cheveux.

- Alors qu'en sueur et les joues écarlates, tu es tout de suite plus sexy..." soupira Hunter.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Phoenix. "C'est gentil de ta part de me dire que je suis sexy!"

Benjamin se frappa le front. Comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide? Le sarcasme semblait être une notion inexistante chez l'avocat. En même temps... Le procureur leva les yeux sur Phoenix. Le visage qu'il affichait maintenant n'était pas très éloigné de celui qu'il voyait quand ils faisaient l'amour: le rouge de ses joues, les gouttes de sueur sur son front, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, les yeux brillants... Le procureur déglutit péniblement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées.

Un employé de l'hôtel les rejoignit alors. "Le directeur m'a chargé de vous rappeler que vous n'avez qu'une heure pour votre conférence. Nous avons ensuite d'autres engagements à respecter."

Les deux avocats échangèrent un regard nerveux. Benjamin réajusta sa cravate, Phoenix s'essuya le front, puis, après une profonde inspiration, ils pénétrèrent dans le grand salon.

Immédiatement, les flash des appareils crépitèrent, les questions fusèrent. Les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour s'asseoir derrière la grande table qui avait été installée à leur intention. Deux micros trônaient face à eux.

Ils attendirent patiemment que le calme revint dans les rangs des journalistes. Quand un silence relatif eut envahi la salle, Phoenix se pencha sur son micro et commença à s'exprimer d'une voix d'abord peu assurée.

"Messieurs dames les journalistes, je tiens d'abord à vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux aujourd'hui."

Hunter manqua éclater de rire. Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'avocat avant de lui glisser dans l'oreille: "Ce n'est pas un spectacle de fin d'année, ils sont ici pour te dévorer tout cru. Tu n'as pas à leur faire de courbettes."

Wright se racla la gorge, embarrassé, avant de reprendre: "Mademoiselle Cozésouci a fait paraître un article il y a quelques jours qui..." Il sourit. "... nous a causé souci."

Le parterre de journalistes rit de bon coeur, excepté la demoiselle mentionnée, qui s'impatientait dans un coin du salon.

Eva avait d'abord apprécié le tapage que son article avait déclenché. De nombreux rédacteurs en chef l'avaient contactée pour avoir des informations supplémentaires ou pour lui demander d'enquêter plus en profondeur sur le sujet pour le compte de leur journal. Elle en avait été flattée. De plus, elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que cela avait quelque peu dérangé la vie bien réglée de cet avocat aux cheveux en pointe!

Quand la nouvelle de la conférence de presse à venir était parvenue à ses oreilles, elle avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Elle avait tant de fois assisté aux retournements de situation dont Phoenix Wright était passé maître au tribunal, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait y parvenir une fois de plus. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite de sa propre carrière.

Elle avait toutefois décidé d'y participer avec ses collègues, espérant retarder au maximum, voire empêcher un tel miracle.

Mais maintenant, à voir les deux avocats affronter toute cette presse aussi calmement, elle n'était plus tout à fait aussi sûre d'elle.

"Nous avons été accusé ouvertement d'entente frauduleuse, insinuant que les procès qui nous voyaient nous affronter étaient truqués. L'affaire ayant fait grand bruit, j'ai pensé qu'un simple démenti dans le journal qui avait publié l'article ne serait pas suffisant. C'est pourquoi j'ai organisé cette conférence de presse. Nous tenions à affirmer publiquement que cet article était un tissu de mensonges et que nous étions, monsieur Hunter et moi-même, des avocats parfaitement intègres à la recherche de la Justice."

Benjamin écoutait, admiratif, Phoenix s'exprimer avec éloquence et panache. Wright était un naïf, ce qui poussait souvent à le prendre pour un imbécile. Mais c'était aussi un homme cultivé et intelligent. Ses études en étaient un témoignage flagrant: il avait réussi à poursuivre un cursus artistique tout en étudiant le droit. Après tout, ses victoires au tribunal n'étaient peut-être pas seulement le fruit du hasard et de la chance. Ses prouesses étaient peut-être aussi dues à un cerveau particulièrement éveillé et à une très forte intuition. Hunter n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait aimer cet homme encore plus, et pourtant...

"Je suis persuadé qu'un long discours ne serait pas très convaincant. Nous allons donc répondre à vos questions, quelles qu'elles soient. Nous vous écoutons."

"_Très astucieux, Phoenix_" songea Hunter.

"Si ce n'était pas pour conclure des arrangements honteux, quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous avez été aussi souvent vus ensemble, bien que vous essayiez justement d'être discrets?"

C'était la première question à laquelle les deux avocats s'attendaient. Phoenix saisit la main de Benjamin sous la table, la serra un instant, puis s'approcha une fois de plus de son micro. "Nous sommes amants."

Un intense brouhaha emplit le grand salon. Les photographes les mitraillaient. Certains journalistes quittèrent la salle le téléphone à l'oreille, contactant leur journal pour faire imprimer le scoop pour l'édition du soir, n'attendant même pas les réponses aux questions que cette déclaration n'allait pas manquer de provoquer.

"Ne craignez-vous pas qu'une telle annonce puisse porter préjudice à votre carrière?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais certainement moins que l'accusation d'entente illicite."

Hunter gardait le silence. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin d'interrompre son compagnon, qui maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. Certes, la simple idée de révéler leur liaison l'avait d'abord terrifié. Mais l'entendre ainsi de la bouche même de Phoenix, confiant et sûr de lui, venait d'apaiser ses craintes. Tout allait bien se terminer. Phoenix serait là pour lui. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde que son métier devait primer sur sa vie personnelle? N'avait-il pas déjà, depuis plus de quinze ans, mis sa vie sentimentale entre parenthèses? Pire, il l'avait tuée dans l'oeuf, éloignant de lui toute personne qui avait paru intéressée. Mais si demain, il devait cesser d'être procureur pour pouvoir vivre pleinement sa relation avec Phoenix, il était désormais capable de s'en accommoder. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

"N'y a-t-il pas conflit d'intérêt à travailler ainsi avec son partenaire?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

- Des sentiments romantiques pourraient altérer les capacités de jugement de monsieur Hunter. Ce qui expliquerait ses défaites face à vous."

La main qui tenait celle de Hunter se crispa. Le procureur se tourna vers Phoenix. Ses traits exprimaient une colère froide. Benjamin en était déboussolé.

"Si Benjamin était capable de perdre ses moyens à cause de moi, je ne l'aimerais pas autant. Il est intègre, avide de Justice, et je sais qu'il donne toujours le meilleur de lui-même dans son travail. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je l'aime, et que j'ai toujours plaisir à l'affronter au tribunal."

Le procureur porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il était profondément ému. C'était une chose d'officialiser une liaison, mais d'affirmer ainsi ses sentiments face à des centaines d'inconnus en était une autre. Et il se moquait éperdument que des photographes puissent saisir son expression à cet instant-même: il n'aurait pu en avoir une autre s'il l'avait voulu. Tout son être vibrait des sentiments qu'il portait à Phoenix.

"Je souhaiterais donc à l'avenir que vous évitiez de remettre en cause le professionnalisme de monsieur Hunter."

Les visages se tournèrent alors vers celui-ci, qui affichait toujours une intense émotion.

"Monsieur Hunter, comment expliquez-vous alors vos multiples défaites face à monsieur Wright après tant d'années de victoires?

- Des circonstances particulières m'ont poussé à prendre le mauvais chemin dans ma carrière. Mon mentor, Manfred Von Karma, m'avait inculqué que seule la victoire comptait. C'est ce qui fut ma ligne de conduite pendant de nombreuses années. Ma première rencontre avec Phoenix Wright au tribunal, qui fut aussi ma première défaite, m'a amené à reconsidérer ma position. Une cour qui ne recherche pas la Justice est une cour corrompue. J'ai depuis tenté de racheter mes erreurs passées, et Phoenix m'a beaucoup aidé à faire le deuil de mes anciennes convictions. On peut dire que ce ne sont pas tant mes défaites que les victoires de Phoenix et de la Justice."

Les journalistes l'écoutaient religieusement, qui enregistrant la conférence sur un magnétophone, qui prenant des notes sur un calepin.

"Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous rappeler que j'ai réussi à faire condamner Matt Engarde pour le meurtre de Juan Corrida. Si j'avais voulu favoriser Phoenix, cet homme serait encore dans la nature, pendant que la pauvre Andréa Landry croupirait dans une cellule. Je pense que c'est une preuve suffisante de notre honnêteté à tous les deux."

Pendant de longues minutes, les journalistes parlèrent entre eux, faisant le point sur les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées, les confrontant à celles contenues dans l'article de Eva Cozésouci.

Les deux avocats attendaient patiemment le verdict. Ils ne s'étaient jamais senti à ce point comme dans une cour de justice. Seule manquait la décoration baroque du tribunal. Même si celle du Gatewater pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

Selon la manière dont tous ces scribouillards allaient tourner leur article, le public aurait un avis différent sur leur relation. Et si le public les acceptait, les membres du barreau auraient du mal à les renvoyer sans provoquer un scandale.

Pour l'instant, ils affichaient tous une mine concentrée. Très peu d'entre eux semblaient haineux ou écoeurés. Quelques regards en coin laissaient tout de même présager d'un certain nombre d'articles peu élogieux, mais Wright et Hunter y étaient préparés.

Voyant les aiguilles tourner et la mine renfrognée du directeur de l'hôtel, Phoenix prit la parole.

"Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous demander de quitter la salle. Bien sûr, nous restons à votre disposition pour des informations complémentaires. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre rendez-vous en contactant nos bureaux respectifs. Je vous remercie encore de votre attention." Sur ce, il se leva et, main dans la main avec Benjamin, il sortit.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte que le procureur se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Phoenix répondit fougueusement.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

"Que me vaut cet honneur?

- Tu as été... magnifique! Je me fiche de savoir quelles vont être les répercussions de cette conférence maintenant. Je suis ravi que tu ais affirmé publiquement notre relation" répondit Hunter, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Phoenix. Celui-ci enveloppa le procureur de ses bras, passant tendrement la main dans ses cheveux.

Hunter poussa un cri quand Phoenix lui tira les cheveux. L'avocat avait été surpris par la sonnerie de son téléphone. S'excusant platement auprès de son compagnon, il ouvrit son mobile.

"Phoenix Wright, je vous écoute.

- Nick! J'ai appris la nouvelle au sujet de toi et monsieur Hunter!" Maya hurlait dans l'écouteur. Phoenix l'éloigna prudemment de son oreille.

"Quelle nouvelle, Maya? On vient tout juste de finir la conférence de presse, ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

- De quoi tu parles? Un bus de touristes est passé hier à Kurain. J'ai discuté avec un vieux monsieur très gentil qui m'a donné quelques nouvelles de la ville. Il m'a parlé de tous ces articles sur vos procès truqués. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose, Nick!"

L'avocat ne manquait jamais d'être surpris par sa jeune amie. Elle passait ses après-midi devant la télévision à regarder des séries pour enfants, mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de suivre les informations de temps en temps. Elle n'avait donc appris la nouvelle que la veille, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'avait reçu aucun coup de fil de sa part pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas oser l'appeler, pensant qu'elle était peut-être très occupée avec... ce qui pouvait tenir occupée une apprentie médium dans la montagne.

Mais Maya semblait hystérique. Il se devait de la rassurer au plus vite.

"C'est justement pour ça qu'on a fait une conférence de presse. Tout est arrangé, on a dit la vérité." Il jeta un regard vers Benjamin, gêné. Il n'avait ressenti aucune crainte à avouer à tout un parterre de journalistes sa liaison avec lui, mais il se sentait maintenant aussi timide qu'un collégien à l'idée de l'annoncer à son amie. "Maya, Benjamin et moi sommes ensemble. C'est ce que nous avons expliqué aux reporters."

Il fut effaré par la réaction de la jeune femme.

"Oh non! J'aurais adoré être là... Ça devait être si mignon.

- Tu n'es pas étonnée par ce que je viens de dire?

- Pourquoi étonnée? Si tu crois que je n'avais pas compris votre petit manège à tous les deux. Je savais que vous étiez follement épris l'un de l'autre. C'est si romantique!

- Maya, fais-moi penser à brûler tes romans à l'eau de rose quand tu rentreras."

Ignorant le sarcasme, celle-ci poursuivit: "Je serai là dans deux jours. Je reviendrai avec Pearl. J'espère que tu nous emmèneras au restaurant pour fêter ça! Je t'embrasse très fort, et ton amoureux aussi!" Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha.

Phoenix remit son mobile dans sa poche et se tourna vers Hunter. D'un petit geste de la main, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le procureur s'exécuta, intrigué.

Wright déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ajoutant en souriant: "De la part de Maya.

- Je suppose donc qu'elle a bien pris la nouvelle.

- C'est en dessous de la vérité. Elle était euphorique.

- C'est le principal. Si nos proches nous acceptent, je me moque bien de ce que peuvent penser les autres."

Phoenix eut soudain une illumination. Il ressortit son mobile et choisit un numéro dans le répertoire. Il tendit alors le téléphone à Hunter, avant de s'éloigner rapidement. "Je te laisse le plaisir de l'annoncer à ta soeur alors!

- Quoi?"

Une voix féminine se fit entendre dans l'écouteur: "Franziska Von Karma à l'appareil."

Benjamin Hunter, soudain très pâle, bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de raccrocher subitement. "PHOENIX!!" hurla-t-il avant de poursuivre l'avocat qui quittait la salle en riant.


End file.
